


Crimson Confession

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [8]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Magical Girls, Poetry, Prayer, Religion, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: She lifts up her hands in a desperate cry. Does anyone hear her?





	

" _Father forgive me_  
 _And hallowed be Thy name_  
 _For I have sinned_  
 _Like a moth to the flame_  
 _I seek now repentance_  
 _Wish I could atone_  
 _But there is no payment_  
 _For the deeds I have shown._ "

I raise my fist in reverence  
Bow down before your eminence  
Give up the ghost of vile events  
And purge my soul with diligence

I am here to confess my sins!

Mother Mary, I'm contrary  
Feed my fears to make them scary  
Made a stolen home my sanctuary  
And built up shed blood in estuaries

Break the dam and flood the city  
Boiling in rage and self-loathing pity  
I made damn sure that no one was with me  
Before I killed them all in calamity

I walk alone in darkened streets now  
With a violent sense trying to break down  
There's no one left that I can turn to  
My heart hurts my chest, I feel it may burn through

Come save me, or is it too much  
Am I too evil to feel your touch

The podium stands on broken steps  
Above the wasteland where love was kept  
The congregation now left to burn  
Intoxicated masses never learn

The shattered stained glass tells the tale  
Of a hungry family and proof that I failed  
This burden kills me, it was all my fault  
Lock away those memories in my heart-like vault

I can see the fire that will lick my skin  
I can feel it burning out and from within  
It was in this carnage that I called my home  
That I made the choice and turned my soul to stone

Will I sink from heaven or are you a lie  
Did you ever hear the prayers I sent by  
Did my mother, father, die for nothing  
Please hear me Lord, and show me something

Am I lost in your eyes, static to your ears  
Will you ever hear my cries or see my tears  
I know I caused all of this anguish myself  
But surely this does not deserve this hell

Come save me, or is it too much  
Am I too evil for you to touch


End file.
